April 19th
by superfelix
Summary: Alex and Bobby are looking forward the new season of Criminal Intent.


**Liz, I thank you so much for your wonderful help.**

**Name of the story: **April 19th

**A/N:** Did it for the LJ prompt at the ci_fans_unite community.

**Prompt name: **15. Eames/Goren watching Original Flavor Law and Order on TV, I change the prompt a bit. Alex and Bobby prepare for the new season.

**Pairing: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren…Friendship

**Word count: **878

**Raiting and warnings: **K+

**Description: **Alex and Bobby are looking forward the new season of Criminal Intent.

**A/N:**

The glasses belonging to Alex are a little writer licence I gave myself.

Also that Medium is a show, which runs the hour before Criminal Intent on USA.

**Disclaimer: **I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

* * *

**April 19****th**

**

* * *

**They share glances across their desks, knowing that today is special. They are excited and squirrelly all day; they can't concentrate on their interviews and paperwork.

It's Sunday but they had a shift for the half day. Damn! Why on earth today? They wait impatiently until it's seven and then they call it a night. They need to organize a few loose ends before driving home – home to Alex's house, because it's a Goren and Eames episode. All Goren/Eames eps they watch at her place, and all the Logan and partner eps they crash on Bobby's huge couch.

Today is April 19th, and the new season eight will start tonight! Finally, after delaying the release two times USA will do it – air the first episode at last.

There's a chirp and Bobby looks up from his folder. Alex has timed her watch for 6:55 p.m. She jumps up and takes both of their coffee mugs. She brings them into the kitchen and then makes a last trip to the bathroom.

When she gets back, Bobby collects all the papers and cleans his desk. He holds her coat and helps her to slip it on, and then they are both are ready to go. Side by side they stroll to the elevator, their excitement barely restrained! They leave 1PP as quick as they can, giving Ross no time to call them back.

**-xXx-**

First they stop at a big electronic specialty shop. Alex needs new blank DVDs to burn the new season. She doesn't have a tivo like Bobby, he back up all his seasons twice.

Their second stop is at a big supermarket, to stock up on skittles, chocolate and peanuts. They always put out a nice assortment of treats, but when they sit in front of the TV, they never eat any, because the episodes are always so exciting they get too involved in the drama.

And last, Eames has a special stop. Even though it's April, the weather took a cold turn and they were in for a few days of nasty chilly wind. Since Bobby always kept his heat turned down so low, Alex insisted they stop at one of her favorite little stores, where she bought a warm, soft blanket, just the right size for cuddling on the sofa and watching TV.

**-xXx-**

It's eight thirty and they still have half an hour. Bobby hangs his coat in Alex's hall closet, grabs the blanket out of the bag and fluffs it on the couch. He carries the purchases into the kitchen and starts to fill little dishes with chocolate nuts, skittles and chips. He also fills the kettle with water and puts it on the stove to make tea for them both

Alex watches everything calmly, because she's used to how well Bobby fits in her home and in her life. He's learned details of her daily routine, like how to use all the appliances and electronics, where she keeps the sugar, and even where to find the main water valve.

One day while searching for batteries for the remote, he found where she hides her vibrator. This was an embarrassing moment for both of them and the following week was a little awkward at times. There'd be moments when their eyes would meet and the shared memory made four cheeks blush a gentle shade of pink. But after another night together watching Criminal Intent, and many hours talking and even more giggling about masturbation (the most natural thing of the world), they got over it and everything went back to normal.

Alex enters her bedroom, takes one of the DVD's and programs the current episode on her recorder. She undresses, stripping her business clothes and slipping into a wide NYPD sweatshirt and dark blue sweatpants. She removes her contacts and put on her glasses. Comfortable in her cushy _at home_ outfit, she walks into her living room and finds Bobby relaxing on her couch, wearing only his tee and dress trousers. In front of him, on the coffee table, sit the bowls with the snacks and the two tea mugs.

Alex checks her TV and sees Allison and Joe DuBois snuggling in their big bed. She smiles and steps behind Bobby, bends down and reaches for his gun, which is also on the table.

"I'll lock it in the safe."

"Thanks…only eight minutes till…Playing Dead…"

"I know, I'll come in a jiffy."

**-xXx-**

"I like how they portray the relationship of Joe and Allison," Alex says, while unfurling their new comfy cover over both and resting her head on Bobby's shoulder.

"Will Goren and Eames ever…?"

"I know you would flip-out if it happens one day and dance the whole night, but what they went through the last season -- I think it's difficult for all us shippers."

"Mhm, I know," Bobby sighs, and wraps his arm around her slender body.

"Oh, it's starting now! I'm so excited."

"Me too! Oh Alex, me too…finally."

They snuggle a bit more comfortably and peer intently as the new episode of Criminal Intent unfolds. The screen turns black and they hear…

…**In New York City's war on crime, the worst criminal offenders are pursued by the detectives of the Major Case Squad. These are their stories…**

**The end**

* * *

Thanks for taking the time and reading: **April 19th**

**We'll read us again…Antje**


End file.
